


Start of a Spark

by Quartzitedecadence



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings
Genre: Ana finds her power, Determination, Gen, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, and that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartzitedecadence/pseuds/Quartzitedecadence
Summary: Candles don't light up on their own, Ana knew that for sure. Nothing could have done it. Was it her?





	Start of a Spark

Ana jumped when the candle lit up on its own. As she was backing away, she bumped against the counter and down went the biggest statue. Wait! Her arm tried to reach it. She couldn’t reach it, but it didn’t fall. It was floating? A gasp escaped her lips. She retracted her arm, and the statue landed with a soft thud.

What…?

The girl’s hands didn’t look different, no matter how much she stared at them. The hands were same old, same old. Kind of dry of the cold and rough from piano. They couldn’t have done anything to the statue. It was just impossible. Neither should have the candle lit. Yet it did. Right in front of her! That wasn’t logically possible if science was there to rebuke. Science wasn’t even there.

It was magic! If science can’t explain it, then it was abso-positive-lutely magic. That was her hypothesis. Mom read her books about adventures concerning the topic. It happened with a snap of a hand or the wave of the wand. That was why the statue landed in one piece. That was why the fire sparked in the first place. She didn’t want them to be part of a disaster, so with a bit of magic, the danger was averted. That was how it worked, right?

Too bad the candle was extinguished when she caught another glimpse. But! There was proof that it was aflame. The wax was melted at the sides. As tempting as it would be to touch it to see it was not a trick of the mind, it would burn her and from previous attempts on using a lighter for candles, it was not the best idea. She had the daft burns to prove it.

Now, how did she do them? She tried snapping her finger and nothing came about. She pointed at the statue. She ended up carrying it to the counter without the help of magic. Before she was able to continue her experiment, Mom called her to join their meeting. She dusted her dress and answered. 

It wasn’t until after the meeting, Ana made a mad dash, candle in hand, to an isolated part of town where the snow piled up. She should’ve asked Mom if she knew how magic worked from the books. Guess it was too late for that. Mom and Dad were busy cleaning up and signing a paper. So how did this work again? Once more, Ana snapped her hand like one of those heroes and… nothing.  She tapped her chin in thought. She did it earlier, she was able to repeat it. Probably better as well. Practice made perfect.

She clapped for the flame.

Nada.

Well, at first, she didn’t want to get the lighter that was all the way in the storage. It was another walk from the table to the storage and then to the candle and then the storage again. Hmmm… And she didn’t want the statue to fall and shatter. It would be scary to face the wrath of endless chores in the endless snow for a day. Ana closed her eyes and wished for fire.

Something warm circled her hands. For some reason, she knew what it was. It wasn’t scary. It was what she wanted.

_ PK Fire. _

The girl opened her eyes. She squealed. The fire! There was fire, albeit, tiny because of the cold. She was aiming for something small and not a huge bonfire. And there was nothing to disprove she did it. 

She clapped in hopes that the flame would roar. Ana frowned. It flared for a second. Better than nothing. One more time. The flame flared longer, but couldn’t keep its shape. All that was left was a burnt wick.

It was a bit tiring to keep it burning.

Maybe she could do something else. Flames and snow don’t mix together very well. Her attention went back to the lone candle. It wasn’t as big as the statue or as breakable. She lifted her arm and focused. The item’s shape fit in her hand. When she gazed upon the candle’s place, it wasn’t there. Like the statue, the item was floating. She tried lifting her hand. There was resistance. When she gets this right, then finally carrying things would be a breeze.

Someone called her. Dad?

Ana whipped her head and the pressure on her hand dissolved. Whoops. The candle buried itself in the snow. She replied as she grabbed the candle. If Mom knew about magic, Dad should know about magic!

Her legs carried her faster than she could believe until Dad was right in front of her. The man had a questioning expression when he saw the candle. He asked if his daughter had fun. However, Ana cut him off and requested him to watch. He crossed his arms and waited with a smile.

The candle was placed between her and Dad. Inch-by-inch, she backed away, gauging her parent’s reaction. Oh, please work! She prayed. Instead of seeing a burnt wick, a flame took residence. She couldn’t wait to see Dad’s face! Her dimples were going to be a permanent feature of her face… or that was what she thought. Dad’s face, contrary to her hopes, was frightened.

Was he frightened of her? That couldn’t be. This was an amazing power. She could help others. Frogs didn’t need to be in cages. Cats could be taken off of trees without fear of falling. Helping her family was going to be easier.

No, no, this had to be awe. He was standing there with the same expression. This was a shock. A good kind of shock. 

Ana extinguished the flame and approached Dad. He turned to her. Then he examined the area. Taking his daughter’s hands, they scurried home. The candle, forgotten. Dad looked behind them multiple times. Yet all Ana could see was the snow her town was famous for. It was getting hard to see. Her vision was blurring.

The moment they got home, Dad locked the door. His gaze scanned every corner before landing on Ana. For a moment, he looked frightened then apologetic. It wasn’t Ana’s fault. None of it. Did she believe it? Dad was scared, so what did she have to believe?

He crouched and lifted his daughter’s hat up. He called her name. Ana refused to look at him. More like she couldn’t. She was biting down her tongue to draw away the attention of the tears. Dad sighed. Slowly, he tilted Ana’s head upward. Not your fault.

The man hesitated. When he spoke, he explained the situation, pausing to consider every word. Ana didn’t understand. It went into one ear and out the next. What was gathered from this spiel was aliens. Just something out of this world. Aliens had something to do with this magic.

Ana’s power wasn’t even magic. No such thing as magic in this world. Although it was disappointing, it was the truth about her ability. Psychokinesis. The power of the mind. In truth, she didn’t know what the boundaries were, but she had to found out.

Regardless of the information Dad threw.

He said the power was dangerous. Said something bad would happen to her like that one family from the newspaper long ago. Said he and Mom knew about her powers since she was a child because the bottle floated out of the crib. Said they were scared. Said they were very scared because they don’t know what could happen to their child. Their only child. 

Ana found it difficult to formulate any words. Every time she glanced at Dad’s face, the fear radiated off of him. He didn’t want her to be in danger.

Reasoning with Dad refused to touch her lips. Dad would be crushed if she continued her tests, but she had to! She didn’t know why. All she knew was she had to. For the better. She could protect her family if she can control the flames or hold an item in the air. She would be strong enough to protect herself.

When Mom entered the room to question the current events, Ana took the opportunity to dash into her room. Her name was cried out. Her parents made little effort to follow her. She needed time alone to digest the information.

Time alone to learn.

Ana shut the door the moment she entered. The warmth of a flame hovered around her. With a clap, the fire flared and waltzed, flickering and dying within three measures. This was only a spark.

That night was when the dreams began.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh, I've kept this in my drafts for a while. I don't know what else to say? Ana's just a good character who needs more attention.


End file.
